Mystery Girl
by aelitalyoko99
Summary: Some time has passed since the defeat of XANA. The lyoko warriors have returned to a normal life, that is untill they start seeing visions of a girl. After a little while though the girl asks out heros for help. What does she need and who exactaly is this girl. NEW SUMMARY!
1. view of the past

Mystery Girl

**A/N Well I was reading Comatose by Gummibar and the visions Jeremy was having of Aelita sparked an idea for a short story.**

_Kadic Academy 1994_

_It was a bright day at Kadic academy children were hanging out in the courtyard with friends. In the corner of the courtyard stood Franz Hopper with his two daughters. One, Aelita, was 12 years old with bright mint green eyes and pink hair. Aelita started going from her father to see her friends. The other, Anya, was 10 years old. She had deep blue eyes and bright almost white hair in her hands she held her bags containing all she would need while at Kadic. Unlike her sister she stood behind her father. This was her first day at Kadic and she was incredibly shy. Because of this her father thought it would be best for her to be a boarder at the school unlike her sister._

_Franz led Anya to administrative building to get her dorm assignment and schedule._

"_Good morning Mr. Delmas!" Franz said as he walked into the office followed closely by Anya._

"_Ah good morning Franz what brings you here?" Delmas said with a smile. "Who's this?" He said looking toward Anya causing the girl to retreat behind her father._

"_This is my second daughter, Anya, it's her first day." Franz said gently pulling Anya out from behind him. "Come on sweetie this is headmaster Delmas, your new principal." Anya stepped toward the principal._

"_Hello." She said quietly._

"_Hello Anya, it's nice to meet you I hear that you will be staying on campus." He said. Anya nodded in response. Then the door opened and walked in Jim._

"_Jim good to see you could you please help Anya to her room?" Mr. Delmas asked._

"_Sure thing sir come on I'll show you to your room." Jim said. Anya was unsure and looked to her father._

"_Go ahead Anya I'll be there soon." Franz said as Anya grabbed her bag and fallowed Jim. _

"_So Franz, why is it that Anya is staying here but not Aelita?" Delmas asked._

"_Because I think it would be good for her to live here where she is more likely to make friends and hopefully break her habit of being so shy." Franz replied._

"_Very well here is her schedule. She's in room 3-28. Good day." Delmas said._

_Franz found Anya's room and walked inside. Anya was just about done packing. On her bed sat the stuffed bunny Anthea made for her. She had gotten it the same year Aelita got Mr. Puck. Anya hasn't always been shy. After her mom was taken away she had trouble trusting others, even her family at one point._

"_Are you all settled Anya?" Franz asked looking around the room._

"_Yes daddy." She answered._

"_Well I guess I'll be going see you later." Franz said giving his daughter a kiss before leaving._

_Anya decided to go outside to look around. She grabbed a book off her shelf and headed out. She noticed her sister talking with a group of other girls. Anya decided to sit under a large tree and started to read. Half an hour later it was time for dinner. The cafeteria was full of students. She walked around and saw an empty table and sat down. A few minutes later Aelita walked in. Anya waved her hand for Aelita to sit with her but she sat with her friends. _

_After dinner Aelita left, but was able to say goodbye to her sister. Anya went to her room to get ready for bed. She put on her white night gown that hung down to her ankles. After that she put the picture of her, Aelita, Anthea, and Franz from Christmas. Anya was 4 and Aelita was 6, it was also the year the men in black took Anthea._

"_Goodnight." Anya said to herself. Then a white bubble appeared and rewound the world for the last time. Unknowingly it was the last time it would happen for a long time._

_It was dinner time again and Anya thought it was strange that Aelita wasn't there she left her tray and went looking for them. She started at the hermitage and saw the door was wide open. She knew what this meant, the men and black are here. She tried to get to the secret entrance to the sewers to get to the factory. Once Franz decided that Anya would stay at the school he told her if something were to happen to take the sewers to the abandoned factory. Unfortunately she was spotted and two agents easily caught her. She was knocked unconscious and put into a black van. She was taken to a secret government facility to be questioned but before they got there the van was hit head on by a wrong way driver. If you looked close enough you could faintly see the sign of X.A.N.A. on the headlights. The agents died at the scene but Anya was removed from the wreckage and taken to a nearby hospital._

_By this time Aelita and Franz were on lyoko. Franz looked through the schools security cameras looking for Anya. Instead he saw a news flash appear, he had put that in the programing so he could know about what was happening in the world while in lyoko. On the screen He saw 2 vehicles cashed and saw them getting three people out of the car. The first two he recognized in an instant as two of the people that tried to capture him and Aelita. Another was the driver of the second vehicle. He then saw them prying off one of the doors and saw them bring over a stretcher. If it were possible on lyoko Franz would have a heart attack because they were pulling a little girl out and putting her on a stretcher, that little girl was Anya. To his joy he saw that Anya was still barley alive._

_Unfortunetly a few days later Anya died at the hospital. The only thing on her mind at the time was that she wanted to find her family. Anya died from internal bleeding on June 8, 1994._

Review if not for me, but little Anya.


	2. Visions

Mystery Girl

**A/N OMG! I've been so lazy I mean I have the next three chapters written and yet I've typed none of it. I have a favor to anyone who reads this I need ideas for episodes on my 5 season if it helps read my previous episodes. If you get any ideas PM me. Also CODE LYOKO IS ON NETFLIX!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko **

**Claimer: I do own Anya **

_Kadic Academy 2007_

The lyoko warriors were sitting in class listening to the teacher, most of them anyway. Odd was doodling a picture of Kiwi while Ulrich was staring out the window. Aelita and Jeremy were actually paying attention to the math lesion. Yumi was in the next room listening to the Italian lesion.

In the back of the room sat a girl that looked about 12 working on the same thing everyone else was. She had blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She wore a light pink dress and white cardigan. She also had pink flats on. Next to her was a red, white, and pink messenger bag.

Ulrich turned away from the window and saw the girl in the back of the room. He then realized that he had never seen this girl before. He leaned to the side and decided to ask Sissi about her.

"Hey Sissi who's the new girl?" Ulrich asked.

"What new girl?" She asked looking around the room.

"The one in the back of the room." Ulrich replied.

"There is no one there. Ulrich dear that seat has been empty all year." Sissi whispered, unfortunately the teacher heard her.

"Elizabeth Delmass! Is there something you and Ulrich would like to share with the class?" Ms. Meyers asked.

"No ma'am." The two answered.

"Very well please try to pay more attention and save the talking for after class." Ms. Meyers said turning back to the blackboard.

"Odd do you see a girl in the back of the room?" Ulrich asked quietly as to avoid getting trouble with Ms. Meyers.

"Huh," Odd asked looking to the back of the room. "Yea why?"

"Because I asked Sissi who she was and she said that there was no one there." Ulrich responded looking behind to see if she was still there, which she was.

"Weird, think Mr. and Ms. Einstein can see her?" Odd questioned.

"Don't know why don't we pass them a note." Ulrich said as he wrote the note.

He then passed it to Jeremy who was sitting in the row in front of him.

_Hey do you two see a girl in the back of the room?_

The two looked to the back of the room and saw the girl. She looked about 12 she looked up at the two of them. She looked at Aelita more closely as though she recognized her.

Jeremy wrote the answer and passed the note back to Odd who nodded to Ulrich. A few minutes later class ended and they headed to the courtyard and wait for Yumi. Not long later Yumi approached them.

"Hey Guys!" Yumi said. "What's up?"

"Nothing much besides the fact that either we are going nuts or there is a ghost around the school." Odd said.

"Really, because yesterday at lunch, I saw a girl with blond hair and blue eyes sitting looking at me from the back of the room. When I asked someone who she was they looked at like I was crazy." Yumi explained.

"Same here when I asked Sissi." Ulrich responded.

"What I thought was weird was how she was looking at me like she'd seen me before." Aelita added grabbing Jeremy's hand causing him to turn a bright pink.

"Jeremy you're blushing!" Odd said with a snicker receiving a smack in the head from both Yumi and Ulrich. "Ouch, anyways I think we should go check the hermitage."

"What does this have to do with the hermitage?" Jeremy asked.

"1 weird things tend to circle around that place. 2 we just might find something. 3 we don't have class for the rest of the day!" Odd replied.

Jeremy was about to give his reasons why not to but was interrupted by Aelita.

"Odd's right there is no reason not to look." Aelita responded.

"Thanks princess. So when do we go?" Odd asked.

"We'll go in about an hour so we can rest for a little bit." Jeremy responded.

"Ok see ya!" Yumi said as they went their separate ways. She headed to the woods so she could have some time to herself.

"_Safe and sound" _She heard someone sing. She looked around and saw that no one was there. She walked around a little and saw the girl that she and her friends had been seeing. She was singing.

"_Don't you dare look out your window  
Darling everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone  
Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound_

Ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh

_Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound_

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,  
Ooh, ooh, ooh  
Oohhh."

Yumi continued to watch the girl sing. Once she was done Yumi came out from behind the tree.

"Hey that was really good. What is your name?" Yumi asked startling the girl. She turned to Yumi pondering what to do and turned and starting running to the place she knew the most.

"Wait! I'm not going to hurt you! Come back!" Yumi said running after her. Ahead of her the girl was trying to get the pink ribbon out of her hair. Yumi on the other hand lost sight of the girl. She came to a clearing and saw the girl drop something before disappearing. Yumi looked around and found herself in front of the Hermitage.

She picked up the object the girl had left and saw it was a pink ribbon with only a few words on it.

_Set me free. Help. Anya S._

**A/N So what do you think? I'll try not to be so lazy on my updating. Well be seein ya!**


	3. The Search

Mystery Girl

**A/N Well all I have to say is welcome to day 7 of the 12 days of Fanfiction. **

"What's this?" Yumi said picking up the ribbon. She then heard some rustling in the bushes and saw Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, and Jeremy come into the clearing.

"Hey Yumi what do you have there?" Aelita asked in regard to the ribbon.

"Well when I went into the forest I saw the little girl and she was singing. When I tried to talk to her she started running towards here. When we got here she turned to look at me for a second before dropping this ribbon and running up the stairs while fading away." Yumi explained.

"Let me see that." Jeremy said taking the ribbon from Yumi. Hey there is something written on it." Jeremy said.

"Well don't keep us in the dark. What does it say?" Ulrich said.

"It says set me free. Help. Anya S, Well the first part is pretty self-explanatory, but who's Anya S.?" Jeremy asked.

"Well Anya must be her name, but what could the S. stand for?" Aelita asked.

"Stones, Sari, Sam, Schaffer,-" Odd said continuing to name last names starting with S. "Hey maybe it's Schaffer

"Odd there is a very slim chance if any that the last name is Schaffer." Jeremy said.

"But, that must be it why else would she lead Yumi here and why we are the only ones that can see her." Odd explained.

"You know what else could it be. Odd's right no one really knew about this place except for me, my father, the Men in Black, and apparently this girl Anya." Aelita explained.

"Why don't we go and look inside the house for any clues." Aelita suggested.

"Sure ok." The others said. And they headed inside. What surprised them was that when they went inside the house looked brand new. Nothing was broken or anything.

"Guys please tell me that you are all seeing this right?" Aelita asked fearful that she was having visions.

"If what you're seeing is a brand new Hermitage than yes." The others agreed.

"Shh listen do you hear that?" Yumi asked quieting the others. They looked up the stairs to see a little girl about the age of 11 running down the stairs with a bright yellow bunny in her hands. She ran into the living room to the piano and began playing on it.

"Good Job Anya you're getting better and better." They heard a familiar voice say. Then walked in Franz Hopper congratulating the girl on her piano skills.

"Thanks." Anya said. "Can I go play with Aelita now?" She asked.

"Of course child she's in the garden with Mr. Puck." Franz said. "Be careful though you never know what's out there" He called after her. Then the scene disappeared and they found themselves in the living room of the ruined Hermitage.

"Well that was weird." Ulrich said.

"Wonder what she was doing here." Yumi asked.

"Maybe my father taught her piano before he started doing the returns." Aelita suggested.

"She must have been a close friend of yours if your father let her come over so often." Jeremy commented.

"So where should we start looking?" Odd asked getting everyone's attention.

"Well Aelita and me will check the top floor. Yumi you and Ulrich will check this floor and Odd go check the basement. "Jeremy planned.

"On it." Odd said heading to the basement.

"Ulrich and I will start in the study." Yumi said pulling Ulrich in the direction of the study.

"And we'll head up stairs Aelita." Jeremy said as they started up the stairs.

In the basement

'Wow Franz you need to learn how to clean up a place.' Odd thought as he was heading into the shed. What he found in there were several toys that looked very old. He continued looking around and decided to check the backyard after not finding anything els inside.

Once outside he found a small garden with plants long since dead. By the garden there was a little sign. It was made of white wood and in pale blue paint said Anya's Garden.

'Maybe they had a garden together.' Odd thought. Seeing as there was nothing left to see he headed back into the house.

With Ulrich and Yumi  
"Find anything Yumi?" Ulrich asked. They had been looking around for almost 20 minutes already and had not found anything.

"No not yet this is the last shelf though." She went over to the shelf and started going though it. Unfortunately once she pulled the first book out the shelf collapsed on top of her.

"Yumi are you ok?" He asked moving the fallen books off of her.

"I'm good. Hey what's this?" She asked picking up a scrapbook with a picture of a younger Franz Hopper, Antea, a much younger Aelita, and in Anthea's arms was a baby maybe a few months old in a pink blanket. "Look at that!"

"You don't think that that's Anya do you?" Ulrich asked looking at the cover.

"I think we're done here Ulrich lets go find Odd." Yumi said holding the book.

"Ok." He said and they went to find Odd.

With Jeremy and Aelita

"Jeremy do you even think we will actually find anything?" Aelita asked.

"I'm not sure Aelita. Since we've already checked your room lets check the one next door." Jeremy said.

"The door is stuck. Maybe we should get the others and hey can get the door open." Aelita suggested.

"Ok I'll wait here while you do that." Jeremy said watching Aelita go down the stairs. A few minutes later she returned with the others.

"What's the problem Jeremy?" Yumi asked.

"Me and Aelita want to check this room, but we can't get the door to budge." Jeremy said.

"Here let me take care of that." Ulrich said delivering a kick that made the door swing open. Inside was another bedroom, one that looked like it belonged to a little girl. The strangest thing of all was that unlike the rest of the house the room was untouched.

**A/N Oooo cliffy**


	4. Answers

Mystery Girl

**Ok um feel free to throw things at me now. (Crowd begins throwing random stuff) Hey! I didn't mean it literally. I'm so sorry for the wait but I got really busy with school. Now Odd will you give the disclaimer. **

**Odd: Aelitalyoko99 does not nor has she ever owned code lyoko. She does own Anya.**

**Thanks now to the story.**

…**..**

The lyoko warriors look inside the room and find it to be nearly untouched. The walls are colored a light blue and had a few toys scattered. There was a doll house in the corner; the walls of the little house were faded and some of the furniture appeared to be missing. In front of the window there was a white desk. Next to the desk against the wall was a bed. There was also a white bookshelf near the door that contained many books and journals.

"What is this place?" Odd asked.

"Um… a guest room." Ulrich suggested.

"I don't think so. Aelita do you have any memories of this room?" Jeremy asked. Before she could answer though she found herself having another vision, like she used to.

"_Aelita do you think that there is something wrong around here?" The little girl was asking. It appeared that she and a younger Aelita were playing with the doll house._

"_I'm not sure Anya. But dad does seem to be off lately." Aelita answered. Just then Franz Hopper came into the doorway._

"_Anya can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked._

"_Sure." The girl said. Then the vision ended._

"Aelita are you ok?" Yumi asked helping the girl up.

"Yea… I had a vision. It was of me playing with the little girl and we were talking about my father. Then he came in and wanted to talk to the girl." She explained.

"And..?" Ulrich asked hopping to hear more.

"That's it. It ended there. Jeremy is there a chance that maybe I had a close cousin or some other relative that might have lived with me and my father?" Aelita asked.

"I don't know, but it'd probably explain the things we found and this room. I think that we've searched everywhere here and it's starting to get late we should be heading to the academy." Jeremy said leading the others out of the Hermitage.

Back in the house the light in the new room flickered to life and if you looked through the window you would have seen Anya in the window, getting ready for bed.

….

"So Einstein what are we going to do now?" Odd asked once the others had all sat down to eat dinner.

"I'm not sure Odd." He replied.

"You know mister Delmass might know about her, she might have been a student here." Yumi suggested.

"That's a brilliant idea Yumi!" Aelita said excitedly. With that Jeremy got up and turned to leave. The others decided to stay and eat. Once Jeremy was outside he headed to the administrative building. When he got there he headed to the main office and asked Nicole, the secretary if he could see Mr. Delmass.

"Sure Jeremy. I'll let him know." She said grabbing the phone on her desk. "Sir Jeremy Belpois is here and wishes to speak with you."

"_Send him in."_ Mr. Delmass said on the other end.

"Go ahead Jeremy." Nicole said before continuing her work.

"Thank you." Jeremy said before walking in.

"Good evening Jeremy. What brings you here?" He asked setting some papers aside.

"Well I was just wondering, but did a girl named Anya ever attend school here?" Jeremy asked.

"Let me check student records." He said turning to his computer, while exiting out of his penguin game* "Ah yes there was Anya Montez, Anya Night, Anya Quigley, and finally there was an Anya Hopper, the daughter of our former science teacher. Do any of these help?" HE asked.

"Uh yes thank you sir. Did she have any family besides Mr. Hopper at the school?" Jeremy asked.

"Why yes her sister Aelita attended school here, funny isn't that the name of one of your friends. Anyways unlike her sister though she was to be a border here, apparently she developed some trust issues after the death of her mother. Strange thing though they all disappeared on the same day. Poor thing wasn't even here for a day. Any reason why you wanted to know this?" He asked.

"No just heard the name and was curious. Thanks for the information Mr. Delmass. I'll let you get back to work." Jeremy said before leaving the office. After he left you could see Delmass 'working' again.

….

"So Jeremy did you find anything out?" Aelita asked. They were all meeting in Jeremy's room to talk about what Delmass told him.

"A lot. Turns out that Anya is your sister. Unlike you though she was going to be a border at the school." Jeremy said.

"But h-how, I mean what happened to her? Is she still alive?" Yumi asked shock apparent on all of their faces. Aelita though was completely speechless.

"I'm not sure because she disappeared the same day you and your father did." Jeremy said. He was going to continue when a faint knocking could be heard on the door. Jeremy got up to answer it and was shocked to find the visitor to be Anya.

"Anya?" He said kneeling down.

"Yes. Can you help me?" She asked. The little girl looked as though she had been crying. Jeremy reached out to grab her hand and noticed in shock that it went right through. Although if you looked close enough than you could see her wrist looked like it was full of static.

"W-how?" Ulrich stammered.

"I'm not really here in case you can't tell but I'm using a specter. Now can you help me please?" She asked again.

"What do you need help with?" Aelita asked. They'd ask about the specter thing later.

"I'm trapped. In the supercomputer daddy built. Please help it's so dark and lonely there." She said. Before the others could reply Anya faded away into a nearby electrical outlet.

"Wait! Come back!" Aelita yelled but it was too late.

…..

**A/N Well how did you like that.**

***How could I not mess with Delmass' obsession with the penguin game?**

**I hope that you enjoyed it and I'd like to ask you guys a favor. I've recently joined 's sister site , I put up a story, but I'd really like to get some feedback. If you could just look it up my pen name is NightRiderGirl. Thanks I'd really appreciate it.**


End file.
